<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Ship Oneshots by yakuville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580115">Haikyuu Ship Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuville/pseuds/yakuville'>yakuville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Original Character(s), Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuville/pseuds/yakuville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Ship Oneshots that includes their kids!! </p><p>[no mpreg]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New addition-Iwaoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer, i have very little knowledge about surrogacy, so please lmk if i got something wrong!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was practically jumping off the walls. </p><p>“Tooru, I know you’re excited but the baby isn’t going anywhere so you can calm down” </p><p>Oikawa lets out a small sigh. He couldn’t help but be excited as their surrogate was in labor. Oikawa knew he wanted to have kids with Iwazumi back in high school, they even had a conversation about it. </p><p>“Iwa-Chan, do you wanna have kids with me one day?” The two boys were cuddling in Iwaizumi’s twin bed that definitely didn’t fit the both of them. </p><p>“We’re both dudes Tooru” </p><p>Oikawa rolls his eyes, “Well no duh, but we can always adopt or get a surrogate” </p><p>Iwaizumi stays silent for a bit. Pondering about what his future would be like with Tooru. </p><p>He envisions him and Tooru, living in a townhouse, having a pet dog and a little baby crawling around the house. </p><p>Yeah that’s definitely what he wanted. </p><p>“Iwa-Chan??” the brunette boy calls out for his boyfriend who had been silent for awhile.</p><p>“I say let’s get a surrogate” Oikawa’s lips break out into a big smile. </p><p>And so here they are, at the hospital, awaiting their little girl’s arrival. </p><p>Oikawa practically screamed when he found out that their surrogate was having a girl. Of course he didn’t mind if it was a boy, but a girl was Oikawa’s dreams. </p><p>Iwaizumi remembers that day clearly. Oikawa was so happy and he was glad he was there to see it all happen. </p><p>A few hours had passed, it was around 12:30 AM, Oikawa was getting a bit impatient but he knew that labor took a long time so he calmed down a bit. </p><p>Iwaizumi on the other hand was a bit worried. They had a good relationship with their surrogate. Their surrogate was a 20 year old girl who wanted to give couples who couldn’t have kids, their own kids. </p><p>They had helped their surrogate in any way they could think of. She had lived at their apartment for a bit as she had little money but the couple also bought baby clothes, toys and all of that. They had even bought things for their surrogate. </p><p>Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi being more tense than usual, he placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s knee and gently rubbed it, indicating that everything was gonna be just fine. </p><p>Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Soon enough, the doctor came in, telling them that their princess was here. </p><p>They both nervously walked into the hospital room. They were greeted with the sight of their surrogate, gently holding their daughter. The couple immediately asked her if she was alright. </p><p>Nodding her head, she gave the baby away to the couple. The two left the room so that their surrogate could have some alone time and rest up. </p><p>Oikawa was holding her, he couldn’t help but shed tears. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Their little girl looked exactly like Oikawa. Except for the hair, the hair was a much darker brown, similar to Iwaizumi’s. </p><p>Iwaizumi walked into the sight of his husband and his new daughter. Iwazumi gave a slight back hug to Oikawa.</p><p>“She’s finally here Iwa-Chan! Our Satuski is here” </p><p>Satuski. Oikawa had came up with that name. They had a long conversation about what they would name their sweet girl. </p><p>Iwaizumi wanted something bold and strong but Oikawa wanted something simple and pretty. In the end, Oikawa got his way as Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to Oikawa’s famous puppy dog eyes. He hopes his daughter doesn’t inherit that trait.</p><p>Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa then to his daughter. “I love you both so much” he gently muttered.</p><p>“And we both love you too Haji”</p><p>After awhile, Satuski was passed on to Iwaizumi. Oikawa thought it would be a good idea for Iwaizumi to try some skin on skin contact.</p><p>Iwaizumi took off his shirt and gently placed his daughter on his chest. He watched as his daughter was slowly falling asleep on his warm body. </p><p>Oikawa used this time to go have a chat with their surrogate. He quietly walked into the room, hoping not to disturb her. </p><p>She gave a small smile as she watched Oikawa walk in. </p><p>“Hey Tooru” Oikawa sat down in the chair next to her bed, a gently intertwined their hands. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“I’m fine, but more so, how is she??” </p><p>Oikawa felt a smile tugging at his face, “Right now she’s doing some skin on skin contact with her papa” </p><p>“You know, you can have a relationship with her if you would like. I know you said you don’t want to but, I feel like that’s the only way me and Hajime can repay you” </p><p>She gave a small smile and squeezed Oikawa’s hand. “Tooru, you naming her after me is more than enough to show your appreciation” </p><p>Oikawa smiled at this. He knew from the moment they found out that Satuski was a girl, they were going to name her after her mother. </p><p>“I’m honored that I gave you and Hajime the child you dreamed of and that you decided to name her after me. There’s nothing more you can do for me and I mean it. You even let me live with you guys. So please don’t feel the need to do anything more” </p><p>Oikawa felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He gave Satuski a hug and thanked her. “Thank you. This is what I always wanted and i’m so glad that I get to share it with you” </p><p>After his talk with Satuski, Oikawa walked back to the room with Iwaizumi and his baby. </p><p>He was welcomed with the sight of Satuski sleeping on her papa’s chest and Iwaizumi was fast asleep as well. He had a protective arm around her and a baby pink blanket covered them. </p><p>Oikawa snapped a picture, sat down next to Iwaizumi and gave him a small kiss on his temple, “I love you” </p><p>“And I love you too” Oikawa was startled when he heard the deep voice. </p><p>“I thought you were sleeping?” </p><p>“I was but then you kissed me so” Iwazumi gives a smirk to Oikawa.</p><p>“Whatever. Make room for me. I’m tired too” </p><p>The three fell asleep together. As they were all exhausted. Oikawa had never been happier.</p><p>He had his Hajime and Satsuki. This is what he always wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twins-Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>enjoy some domestic bokuaka &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE : the twins’ names used to be shintarou and shotaro but i changed them as i felt like they didn’t match them!! kazu is shintarou and kenji is shotaro!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi sighed as he couldn’t get his twins ready for school. They were both 5 years old, both boys named Kazu and Kenji Akaashi had wanted them to have K names to match with Koutarou and Keiji hence Kazu  and Kenji</p><p>The twins were running around the living room, chasing each other. Akaashi put his head down and let out another frustrated sigh. He got up to go try to chase them down but before he could, Bokuto grabbed both of his boys and gently placed them down in front of Akaashi. </p><p>“Don’t cause your Mother any more stress” </p><p>Mother. Akaashi felt more comfortable with using “Mother” or “Mama” than “Dad” “Papa” etc. He also thought it would be better for the boys, he didn’t want the kids to be seen differently all because he had two fathers. Of course they knew Akaashi is a boy, but all in all, Akaashi felt more comfortable with using “Mama” and “Mother” </p><p>The twins sat in front of their Mother as Akaashi began putting on their sweaters and backpacks for them.  </p><p>Akaashi gave a smile to Bokuto, a way of saying “Thank you” before Bokuto walked away, preparing to get himself ready to drop off the kids then head to practice. </p><p>“Kou, are you picking up the kids today?” Akaashi yelled as he was sure his husband was in the bathroom </p><p>“Yeah, they’ll be with during my afternoon practice since you have a late shift tonight” </p><p>Akaashi felt a smile creeping up on his face. He couldn’t explain how grateful he was for Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto knew everyone’s schedule in the house. He knew Akaashi’s work schedule and the twins’ school schedule plus he knew which days the twins’ had after school sports. </p><p>As soon as Akaashi was done getting the boys ready, he couldn’t help but squeal a bit. The boys were wearing their MSBY Black Jackals hoodies that had their names on it. The whole team thought it was a good idea to get them it as they knew the twins were both deeply in love with volleyball like their parents were. </p><p>Bokuto walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by his boys wearing their MSBY hoodies. Bokuto let out a squeal and picked them up. </p><p>“You two are too cute!! I swear you get it from your Mom!” Bokuto began placing kisses all over their faces. All three boys were laughing and squealing that was until Akaashi warned them saying that they should get going. </p><p>“Okay boys go say bye to your Mother” Bokuto gently placed the boys down so they could go give a hug and kiss to their mom.</p><p>“Bye Mom!” They both gave Akaashi a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Although the twins did this routine everyday, Akaashi always felt his heart melt when the kids did this. </p><p>Akaashi stood back up, as he was crouching down to reach the twins’ height and soon enough he was given a kiss by Bokuto. </p><p>“I’ll see you later Keiji! I love you!” </p><p>Akaashi smiled, “I love you too. Now go before all three of you are late” </p><p>Bokuto had a look of panic on his face and immediately ran out of their apartment. </p><p>Akaashi plopped on the couch, not wanting to get ready for work today, that was until his boss had texted him, saying that he didn’t need to work today as they had a lot of people working late shifts. </p><p>Akaashi smiled. He had the day to himself for awhile but had plans to surprise his three precious boys while they were all together at Bokuto’s practice later on in the day. </p><p>The day went by quickly for all of them. Soon enough Akaashi was getting ready to surprise his boys and Bokuto was already doing his afternoon practice. </p><p>“I’ll be back guys! I have to go get the twins today!” Bokuto shouted as he was running to the exit of the gym, not wanting to be late.</p><p>Everyone was always excited when the twins came. The twins were quite close with everyone on the team as they came frequently to practices and sometimes certain players would babysit the twins if both Bokuto and Akaashi were busy. </p><p>Bokuto had gotten to the twins’ school and saw two little boys patiently waiting to be picked up. His heart swelled. They were holding each other’s hands and were swinging their arms around. </p><p>Their faces soon lit up when they saw Bokuto enter their classroom. They ran up to him, wanting to tell him about their day. Their teacher had given Bokuto a recap of their day, telling him that they were good today. Bokuto always felt proud when he heard that his boys were doing well in school. </p><p>They soon got on their way and headed back to the gym. The twins were practically jumping out of their seats when they heard that they were going to hang out with their MSBY uncles for a bit. </p><p>The trio got to the gym and the twins came running in, with their backpacks a little big for them and ran to their uncles.</p><p>“Uncle Shoyo!! and Uncle Atsumu and Uncle Omi!” The twins screamed in unison. Atsumu had picked up Kenji and Hinata picked up Kazu.</p><p>“Hey boys!” Meian shouted the twins were already running around, but everyone was used to it. The team cooed as they saw that they were wearing their hoodies today</p><p>“I swear Keiji made them wear it on purpose because he knew they were gonna tag along with me today!” </p><p>After the chaos had died down, everyone got back to practicing and the twins sat on a bench, coloring a picture for their uncles. </p><p>An hour had passed and they were taking a small break from practice. Everyone was chattering until they heard a small click, indicating that someone had came into the gym and it was no other than Akaashi.</p><p>The twins sprung up and ran towards their mom.</p><p>“Mama!” they shouted while giving him a hug. </p><p>“Hi boys” he said softly while gently ruffling their hair. </p><p>Everyone on the team gave a warm welcome to Akaashi. </p><p>“What are you doing here Keiji? I thought you worked late tonight?” Bokuto frowned as he thought he got Keiji’s schedule wrong</p><p>Akaashi let out a small laugh, “My boss texted me saying I have the day off and here I am” Akaashi gave a small kiss to Bokuto’s cheek before turning back to the team. </p><p>“I stoped by Osamu’s shop and brought a snack for all of you” He gave a gentle smile as all of them were ecstatic, especially the twins.  </p><p>They were all chatting while eating, Akaashi sat by his boys, and the boys were telling him about their day.</p><p>Bokuto let out a big smile as he saw the sight in front of him. </p><p>“Bokuto get over here! we’ll be done soon then you can go be mushy with Akaashi!” Meian yelled loud enough so everyone could hear. </p><p>The twins and Akaashi let out a laugh as their father was getting in trouble. </p><p>“Papa is so silly!” Kazu exclaimed, Akaashi smiled, “He is and always will be and I wouldn’t  want it any other way”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our little girl-Sakuatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have some angsty Sakuatsu but with a happy ending&lt;3 this was all over the place and i hate it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu wanted to scream for the tenth time that day. He particularly wanted to yell at his fiancé, Sakusa Kiyoomi other known as “Omi” Atsumu had been on edge the entire week simply due to Sakusa.</p>
<p>Atsumu was on the phone talking to no other than Osamu, the person who knew him best.</p>
<p>“Samu he said he didn’t wanna have any kids” Osamu could basically see his twin brother pouting right now and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic. I’m sure he does wanna have kids but maybe not right now”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if that’s true though, I think he doesn’t wanna have any kids with me because he doesn’t love me anymore!”</p>
<p>“Tsumu you’re being way too overdramatic right now. Just talk to him about it”</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed and hung up the call. He started thinking back to when all of this happened.</p>
<p>The two were in their shared bed, Sakusa reading a book and Atsumu being absolutely bored.</p>
<p>“Hey Omi?”</p>
<p>Sakusa let out a hum, indicating that he was listening</p>
<p>“Would you ever wanna have kids with me? And! before you say it, I know we’re both dudes but we can do adopt or ever surrogacy”</p>
<p>“Now give me one good reason why I would wanna have kids. They’ll be a hassle plus I can barely handle you so what makes you think that we need a child when I already have you?”</p>
<p>Atsumu felt his heart break just a bit but put on a fake smile, “umm, yeah yer right. Let’s go to bed Omi”</p>
<p>The next day Atsumu had tried his best to put on a happy face and luckily everyone bought it except for Sakusa of course. Once practice was over, the two boys were the only ones left in the locker room.</p>
<p>“Miya.” Atsumu shivered at the deep voice.</p>
<p>“Umm yeah Omi?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you? Something is clearly bothering you” Sakusa didn't mean for all of this to come out harshly but it did as he felt frustrated that Atsumu wasn’t telling him his problems.</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong! I promise! I’m just tired that’s all. Now can we go home?”</p>
<p>Sakusa still didn’t buy it but went along with it anyways.</p>
<p>Later that night Atsumu was still acting strange but Sakusa ignored it and let it slide. This went on for the whole week and Sakusa was starting to get annoyed.</p>
<p>And that brought them to here. Atsumu was in the living room, thinking about what his brother had said to him.</p>
<p>“Am I being overdramatic?” He thought. “Or maybe he actually doesn’t love me anymore!”</p>
<p>Atsumu laid on the couch, and that’s when tears were flowing down his face.</p>
<p>“Maybe Omi doesn’t really love me enough to wanna have kids with me”</p>
<p>Atsumu had fallen asleep on the couch from being exhausted from crying and overthinking.</p>
<p>The next day went on as per usual. Atsumu threw on a happy face and fake smile and tried to act as normal as he could in front of Sakusa.</p>
<p>As soon as practice ended, Atsumu wanted to leave immediately but he had to wait for Sakusa and if he did leave early, he knew Sakusa would know something is up.</p>
<p>Atsumu patiently waited for Sakusa, not saying a word while waiting as well.</p>
<p>Sakusa raised a brow at Atsumu and Atsumu gave him a fake smile but Sakusa could see right through it but he wanted to wait till they got home to pester him about all of this.</p>
<p>The two went home in silence and Atsumu could sense the tense atmosphere already.</p>
<p>They stepped into their shared apartment and Atsumu immediately ran to their bedroom but Sakusa grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, making him stay in his current place.</p>
<p>“You’re going to sit down and tell me what the heck is going on with you!” Sakusa didn’t mean to yell but he was so frustrated and agitated that Atsumu didn’t tell him what was wrong</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong Omi! Let me go” Atsumu barely whispered the last part.</p>
<p>“Fine. Have it your way Miya.” Sakusa slammed the door as he entered their room.</p>
<p>Atsumu felt tears creeping up and sure enough tears were spilled. He grabbed his phone and called Osamu.</p>
<p>“Samu...”</p>
<p>Osamu could hear his twin crying and knew it had to do with Sakusa.</p>
<p>“What happened? What did he do to you?”</p>
<p>“H-he got mad at me”</p>
<p>“And whys that”</p>
<p>“b-because he knew something was up with me but I kept telling him it was nothing but it’s not nothing!”</p>
<p>“You still didn’t talk to him about wanting a kid huh”</p>
<p>“I did! we talked about it but he said that he doesn’t want any because kids are a hassle and he said that I’m already a hassle and he can barely handle me so what’s the point of getting a kid when he has me already, since y’know i already act like one”</p>
<p>Osamu wanted to punch Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>“And now I feel like he doesn’t love me enough to have any kids with me... Samu you know I’ve always dreamed of having kids... but I guess if Omi doesn’t want any then we won’t have any” Atsumu ended his sentence with a sad chuckle</p>
<p>“Tsumu he does love you but if he doesn’t wanna have kids with you then that’s his fault. And no before you ask, you’re not a hassle. Sure you’re a lot to handle but that’s just you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled, “Okay okay enough with being mushy. I’ll be fine now. Go hangout with Sunarin, I can hear him calling yer damn name”</p>
<p>Osamu ended the call and Atsumu got up, heading to the bathroom to wash up his face.</p>
<p>As he was getting up, he was greeted with the face of Sakusa.</p>
<p>“O-omi, what are you doing?” Atsumu felt himself panic, hoping that Sakusa heard nothing of his and Osamu’s conversation.</p>
<p>“Miya. Are you dumb or dumb”</p>
<p>Atsumu scrunched his eyebrows together, “Clearly dumb because I don’t get what you’re saying”</p>
<p>“You really think that I don’t love you enough to have kids with you? You really think that I think you’re a hassle?”</p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to hide right then and there. He had heard his and Osamu’s conversation.</p>
<p>“I-i mean you basically said it yourself...B-but if Omi doesn’t wanna have kids then that’s okay! I’ll be fine”</p>
<p>Sakusa felt his heart breaking. Atsumu was too precious for the world.</p>
<p>“Miya, come here.” Sakusa sat on the couch, pulling Atsumu onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Atsumu, you know I love you right?”</p>
<p>Atsumu slowly nodded his head. “Hey look at me” Sakusa brought Atsumu’s chin with his two fingers so now he was facing Sakusa.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t think of you as too much to handle. Sure sometimes you are but that’s who you are. You’re meant to annoy me and bother me and I love that about you”</p>
<p>“T-then why did you say it” Atsumu felt tears coming out of his eyes again</p>
<p>“I was messing around with you, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Sakusa gave a kiss to Atsumu’s temple and rubbed his back</p>
<p>“M’sorry Omi” Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you saying sorry?? You did nothing wrong”</p>
<p>“Just felt like I needed to” Sakusa hummed in reply, “Y’know, I was actually looking at adoption centers earlier this week” Atsumu’s eyes widened, practically glowing.</p>
<p>“I think a little girl would be a nice addition dont ya think?”</p>
<p>Sakusa smiled at Atsumu’s expression. “I think a little girl would be perfect”</p>
<p>Atsumu gave a kiss to Sakusa. They fell asleep on the couch, limbs tangled together, thinking about their little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hate this sm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crush-Osasuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu and Suna teasing their son about his crush on Kenji</p><p>NOTE : Kenji is older in this one shot! he isn’t 5 years old like he was in the last chapter! and i changed the twins names!!! Kazu is shintarou and Kenji is shotaro!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Izumi. An 18 year old boy who was having a crisis. He laid down on his bed, wanting to shove his face into his pillow but that would cause too much attention and he didn’t like that so he settled on just silently screaming.</p><p>A knock was heard at his door, “Izumi! your shift starts in 25 minutes, and if you don’t get ready soon, i’m taking away your hours!” Izumi groaned. He worked part time at Onigiri Miya, and that was his father, pounding his door telling him to get ready.</p><p>Izumi really didn’t wanna work today as the only thing on his mind was “Bokuto Kenji”. He was the sweets boy he had ever met.</p><p>They first met when the whole Bokuto family had came into Onigiri Miya after Kazu’s volleyball game. Osamu and Akaashi were really close, Bokuto had grown close to Osamu in no time.</p><p>As the three men were talking, Akaashi told the boys to introduce themselves to Izumi.</p><p>Kazu had only gave a brief introduction, as he was exhausted from his match, “I’m Bokuto Kazu! I’m the Ace of my team and i’m extremely exhausted so i’m gonna go sleep in the car!” Akaashi gave him a stern glance as awarning but still allowed the boy to walk out of the restaurant.</p><p>“Sorry about my brother, I’m Bokuto Kenji, umm i’m 17 and that’s about it” he ended his sentence with a small chuckle.</p><p>Izumi thought he was the most precious boy ever. Kenji had slightly curly black hair, was very small and petite, had glasses with black frames sitting on top of his nose and the most adorable thing of all was his green emerald eyes. He could state into those eyes forever.</p><p>“Umm are you okay?” Izumi snapped out of his daydream and let out a awkward huff.</p><p>“uh i’m Miya Izumi, 18 a third year and I play middle blocker just like my dad, well other dad y’know”</p><p>Kenji let out a small laugh, Izumi felt himself falling for the younger boy right then and there.</p><p>And that brings us here. Although the two boys didn’t go to the same school, they often saw each other as the Bokuto family came to Onigiri Miya which caused the two boys to grow closer.</p><p>Today was no different when Izumi entered his dad’s shop. Akaashi and Kenji were already seated and chatting with Suna while Osamu was making their order.</p><p>Kenji immediately noticed the presence of Izumi and quietly excused himself and walked towards the older boy.</p><p>Izumi gave him a small smile as he was fixing his hat, “hey” Kenji smiled back and gave a small “hi” back.</p><p>“where’s your brother? and dad?”</p><p>“they’re at volleyball practice, as per usual” he let out a small laugh.</p><p>“ahh i figured”</p><p>the two boys stood there, having a small talk about whatever came to their minds.</p><p>As they were chatting, Izumi noticed Kenji’s glasses falling off. He quickly grabbed the middle part of the glasses and slid them back up on Kenji’s button nose.</p><p>Kenji looked up, a bright red color painting his cheeks. “t-thank you Miya-san”</p><p>Izumi frowned. “no need to be so formal Kenji”</p><p>Kenji felt himself blushing even more. His name rolled off Izumi’s tongue perfectly, almost like his name was meant for Izumi to say it.</p><p>Their cute moment was soon interrupted by Osamu.</p><p>“y’know these orders aren’t gonna magically make themselves, right? You can flirt with Kenji later, he ain’t going nowhere so start workin’!”</p><p>Both boys felt themselves blushing incredibly hard. Kenji soon returned back to his table with his mother.</p><p>Suna gave a glare to his husband, “you don’t need to embarrass the kid”</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes, “he was practically embarrassing himself! he could've made a move on Kenji!” he whispered shouted as Kenji was still in the restaurant.</p><p>“let him figure it out, he’ll ask Kenji out eventually or maybe Kenji will ask him out but i doubt it. Keiji thinks that Izumi is gonna ask first since Kenji is extremely shy”</p><p>Osamu let out a huff of frustration “I cant stand this slow burn rin. Hell even Tsumu can’t stand it! i’ve been tellin’ him about Izumi’s love life everyday!”</p><p>“leave our son alone, we can tease him about it later okay?”</p><p>Soon enough, Izumi had finished a short 4 hour shift. Kenji and his mother had left about an hour ago which caused his mood to go down.</p><p>He was now in his room, facetiming Kenji about the rest of his shift. The two boys often found themselves calling each other every single day. No matter what time it was, they were always there when they needed each other.</p><p>As they were on the phone, Izumi took a good look at Kenji. The sunlight was making his face glow as his phone was placed in front of his window, his eyes were glowing, his cheeks had a subtle blush to them, and a small smile appeared on his face.</p><p>Izumi thought that it was now or never.</p><p>“uh Kenji can I tell ya something?” “of course you can” His tone was so gentle and soft Izumi felt like crying because the boy was so precious.</p><p>“so for awhile now, i’ve taken a big liking towards you. you’ve been an amazing friend to me and you’re an amazing person in general so i was wondering if you wanted to go-“</p><p>Izumi’s sentence was cut off by Osamu once again, pounding on his door. “Izumi! Dinner is ready! hurry up!!” Izumi felt like dying. He knew his dad had did it on purpose. “i-i’ll call you back Kenji”</p><p>He quickly hung up and angrily opened the door. He was greeted with his dad, showing a shit eating grin.</p><p>He walked passed Osamu and rushed downstairs in a angry matter.</p><p>Suna sensed the tension between him and his father.</p><p>“What did he do to you this time?” Suna let out a huff.</p><p>“it’s not important.”</p><p>Osamu came downstairs, “oh yes it is! Izumi was about to ask out his dearest Kenji but apparently I came at the wrong moment” Osamu couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>“I was not about to ask Kenji out!”</p><p>Now both of his parents were laughing.</p><p>Izumi rolled his eyes. He stood up, getting ready to walk back to his room but Suna stopped him.</p><p>“look, we all know that you have a huge crush on Kenji. It’s just interesting seeing you act all flustered and shy around him. There’s no fun if you have a crush and me and your father don’t interfere.”</p><p>Izumi let out a sigh, “you guys are terrible”</p><p>“We know” both Osamu and Suna said at the same time. Dinner went by in a flash, Izumi raced up to his room.</p><p>He was getting ready to call Kenji but Kenji had texted him saying that him and his family were gonna go watch Kazu’s game.</p><p>It was now 10:30 pm, Izumi was sure that Kenji was up, overworking himself as usual.</p><p>He thought about sending a text to him, asking if they could facetime and continue their conversation from earlier but something struck Izumi.</p><p>He threw on a hoodie, sweatpants, grabbed his skateboard and headed towards Kenji’s house.</p><p>Kenji didn’t live too far away from Izumi and he had planned to make this a quick trip. He arrived at the Bokuto Household. He texted Kenji to look out his window.</p><p>Kenji furrowed his eyebrows at the strange request but confusion was soon replaced with happiness.</p><p>Kenji ushered downstairs, hoping to not wake up any of his family members. He let Izumi in and headed towards Kenji’s room.</p><p>The two boys sat down on Kenji’s gray covered bed.</p><p>The silence was soon replaced with Izumi clearing his throat, “So, remember what I was saying when we were on facetime earlier?”</p><p>Kenji smiled, “of course I do” “so, I think you know what I’m hinting at”</p><p>Kenji decided to mess with him, “I don’t, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to elaborate”</p><p>Both boys were slowly inching towards each other, Izumi already had his hands on Kenji’s face. His thumb slowly caressing his cheek.</p><p>“okay, i’ll elaborate for you”</p><p>Izumi brought their lips together. They moved together, in sync, almost like their lips were made for each other.</p><p>Kenji brought his hands to Izumi’s hair, softly gripping it.</p><p>The two boys broke apart, smiles and blushes blooming on their faces.</p><p>“was that enough information for you to know what i was askin”</p><p>Kenji could only smile and nod. He brought Izumi into a hug.</p><p>They soon ended up cuddling and falling asleep together on Kenji’s bed.</p><p>The next morning had arrived. Izumi slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Kenji soundly sleeping. He glanced over at the clock and it was 4:30 am. He knew had to get home.</p><p>He slowly removed himself from Kenji’s arms which caused him to stir in his sleep. Izumi pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“I’ll see ya later Ken.”</p><p>He slowly closed the door and quietly walked out of the Bokuto household.</p><p>When he made it home, his parents were already awake which meant he was probably in trouble.</p><p>“Miya Izumi.”</p><p>Izumi whined at his father’s harsh tone. “look I know i snuck out but it was for good reasons!” both of his dads looked at each other then smiled,</p><p>“We can’t believe you confessed to Kenji!!!!”</p><p>Izumi was confused, how did his parents know?</p><p>“Give me some context please!”</p><p>Suna shoved his phone in his son’s face. The screen displayed a photo of Izumi and Kenji cuddled up on Kenji’s bed.</p><p>“h-how did you find out?!!”</p><p>“Keiji went to go check up on Kenji and found you two like that! dont worry none of us are mad! just finally happy that this slow burn is done with!” Izumi was still shocked to say the least but was brought back into his senses by Osamu.</p><p>Osamu gave a hard smack go Izumi’s back, “cant believe you actually had the balls to do that”</p><p>Izumi whined and headed to his room. He checked his phone and his screen showed that there was a text from Kenji.</p><p>Izumi had never felt happier. He finally had Kenji.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was way longer and messier than expected but hope you all enjoyed! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!!! i wanna hear feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mornings-Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How mornings are like in the kageyama household :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s eyes shot wide open as he heard his sweet baby girl crying. He looked over at Tobio, he was sound asleep as he had a game yesterday. </p><p>Hinata hastily got out of bed as the cries began getting louder. He gently brought her out of her crib. </p><p>“hi my sweet girl. what’s wrong?” Hinata began pouting as she started to cry even more. “hey, it’s okay Mayumi. I’m right here” Hinata began to rock her gently in his arms, hoping that she would fall back asleep so he could get some sleep as well. </p><p>But unfortunately, Mayumi had other plans. She began crying louder and louder to the point where their eldest and only son, Daiki could hear her from his room. </p><p>Hinata let out a frustrated and tired sigh. Mayumi had began teething so everything had been bugging her which caused her to not let her parents or brother get any sleep at night due to her wild cries. </p><p>The small orange haired boy tried to rock her again but nothing was working. Eventually her cries had woken up Tobio. </p><p>Hinata whipped his head towards his husband, hoping that he could do something about their screaming daughter.</p><p>Kageyama walked over to his daughter, while half asleep and gently took her out of Hinata’s arms. </p><p>“you’re giving your papa a hard time, did you know that?” Kageyama peppered little kisses all over her small face and sat in the rocking chair right next to her crib and gently began swaying back and forth. Mayumi eventually stopped her crying. </p><p>“I swear you’re gonna spoil her when she gets older. She’s such a daddy’s girl” </p><p>Kageyama smiled, “of course she’s gonna get spoiled! she’s my little princess after all” Kageyama had held Mayumi up in the air, causing her to smile. </p><p>“you can go back to bed now. I know that you’re tired as heck” Kageyama placed a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips. Hinata nodded and jumped right back into bed. </p><p>About 15 minutes later, Kageyama slipped into bed with Mayumi sleeping in the middle of them. She gently grabbed onto both of her father’s fingers, as if they were gonna let go of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tobio I swear if you don’t shut off your alarm i’m gonna throw your phone down the stairs” It was now around 6:30 in the morning, both Hinata and Kageyama were up due to Mayumi being an early bird and Daiki showering for school. </p><p>Hinata groggily got out of bed, brining Mayumi with him, He carefully sat her down in her high chair and began preparing Daiki’s and Tobio’s lunch for today. </p><p>Soft steps were heard as Daiki stepped into their kitchen, picking up Mayumi as he loved playing with his baby sister.</p><p>”hi May, you’re so cute today! especially with your little clips in your hair!” </p><p>Mayumi cooed at her older brother, absolutely loving being the center of attention. </p><p>“You and your father spoil her with so much love” Daiki rolled his eyes at his dad’s statement. </p><p>Hinata smiled gently at the sight in front of him. He adored how much Daiki loved his sister even if there was a age gap between them. </p><p>“Daiki if you don’t mind, can you feed Mayumi?” </p><p>Another thing Hinata loved about Daiki, he was willing to help out with Mayumi whenever he could. His heart swelled whenever he saw them together. </p><p>As Daiki was feeding Mayumi, Tobio had came downstairs, wearing a track suit as he had morning practices. Hinata was on a break due to Mayumi coming into the family but he didn’t mind it. </p><p>Hinata turned his head to his lovely husband. “well good morning to you” he grabbed Tobio’s body and brought himself towards him. </p><p>Tobio granted the small boy a kiss on the lips, not remembering that their kids were watching them. </p><p>Mayumi let out a laugh as she saw her dads kissing and being in love. Tobio could only smile and pick her up, out of her high chair. </p><p>“good morning my princess! you’re so cute today! i love you so much!” Tobio peppered kisses all over her face, causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles. </p><p>These were the moments that Hinata loved the most about the mornings in their household. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was kinda short and rushed but i hope you all enjoyed !!! also for anyone who’s curious, Daiki is a third year and plays setter just like tobio :) and Mayumi is around six months old and the newest addition to the Kageyama family &lt;3 kudos &amp; comments are appreciated!! i want feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hairstyles-Daisgua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi not knowing how to do his daughters’ hair :)))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow! Papa that hurts! you’re tugging on it way too much!” </p><p>“I’m sorry Aika but your mother isn’t home so I have to do your and your sisters hair today!” </p><p>Aika let out another whine. Why did her mom have to go to work so early in the morning?!</p><p>“Papa you’re tangling Aika’s hair!!” </p><p>Daichi stared at his other daughter, Chika. It was like looking into the mirror as Chika had jet black hair,  brown eyes and a cute little button nose.</p><p>Aika on the other hand looked a lot like Suga. She had the same jet black hair as her sister, but had soft colored eyes and a beauty mark right under her eye, just like Suga did. </p><p>Without even telling anyone, everyone could automatically tell that those two were twins. </p><p>Daichi sighed in frustration, not knowing how the heck Suga did their hair every single morning!</p><p>As Daichi kept attempting to do Aika’s hair, more whined erupted from her mouth, asking her dad to stop.</p><p>”Papa! It hurts! I’ll just go to school with my hair down!” </p><p>“Your Mother is gonna be mad at me if you go to school looking like that!!” </p><p>The twins just happened to go to the same school the Suga works at so if he sent the girls looking like this, he wasn’t going to hear the end of it.</p><p>”It’s okay! Mama won’t get mad! we’ll protect Papa!” Both girls climbed onto their dad, smothering him in kisses</p><p>”You two are just like your mom” </p><p>The girls giggle but Daichi panics as it was almost time for the girls to go to school.</p><p>”C’mon girls! Let’s go see Mama!” </p><p>The twins shrieked at the thought of seeing their mother. Daich on the other hand felt nervous. It wasn’t a big deal that the girls went to school with their hair down, he just felt useless as he couldn’t do the bare minimum for Suga.</p><p>He managed to thankfully bring the girls to school on time and bring them to their classroom which happened to be Suga’ class. </p><p>The girls screamed upon seeing their Mother, “Mama!!” Suga turned his head and saw his beautiful twin girls running towards him.</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle, “Hi girls, it looks like your Father couldn’t figure out to do your hair today huh?” </p><p>The girls laughed and nodded their head, Daichi was standing by them, drowning of embarrassment.</p><p>”I tried” he said as he approached Suga and gave him a gentle kiss on the temple </p><p>“I still appreciate it though” Suga shot him a smile </p><p>“I love you” Daichi said with a sickly sweet tone</p><p>”I love you too, now go before you’re late for work!” </p><p>Daichi ushered out the door and Suga began fixing his girls’ hair. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is kinda bad </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dates-Tsukiyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going on a date with who?!” </p><p>“How many more times do I have to say it?! Kageyama Daiki! He asked me yesterday!” </p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes were twitching at the name of “Kageyama” </p><p>“You will not be going on a date with him” </p><p>“Kei!” Yamaguchi exclaimed</p><p>”What?? I do not want our daughter to give birth to any Kageyama!” </p><p>Akane rolled her eyes, “What’s the big deal anyways? Daiki is a nice boy and his parents are super sweet! his baby sister being cute is a bonus” </p><p>Yamaguchi’s heart felt like it was gonna jump out of its chest. It was adorable seeing their precious girl be so love struck. </p><p>“When is the date Akane?” Yamaguchi piped up this question, despite the protests of Tsukishima.</p><p>”It’s-”</p><p>Before she got a word out, her older brother interrupted her.</p><p>”Woah, woah woah, Akane is going on a date with who?!” </p><p>“Kageyama Daiki! He’s in your class Ezume!” </p><p>Ezume looked at his sister in pure shock. </p><p>“I always knew he had a thing for you! Every time you would drop by our practice to bring me my lunch, he would always be staring at you or just talking to you! This is literally so gross” </p><p>“Agreed” Tsukishima chimed in.</p><p>Both Yamaguchi and Akane rolled their eyes and the blond headed boys. </p><p>“As I was saying, when is your date Akane?” </p><p>Her heart swelled thinking about him, “It’s tomorrow! He’s gonna take me to his house, we’re gonna have dinner there then we’re gonna go star gazing!” </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled, it’s almost identical to what Tsukishima did for him on their first date. </p><p>Tsukishima took Yamaguchi out to dinner then ended the night off with star gazing. </p><p>“You’re not going Akane” Tsukishima had a stern and strict tone in his voice </p><p>Akane’s eyes shot out of her sockets.</p><p>”Your dad is just joking! right Kei? What time is your date tomorrow?” </p><p>Tsukishima gave a glare to his husband, obviously still not liking the idea of his daughter going out with Tobio’s son. </p><p>“He said he’s picking me up at around 4:30 ish!” And with that, the green headed girl disappeared and marched up to room, most likely going to go tell Daiki the good news. </p><p>“Tadashi, I do not want her going out with him!” </p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “And why not? All because he’s Tobio’s son?” </p><p>“Maybe, maybe not” Tsukishima took off his glasses, something he did when he was stressed or annoyed.</p><p>”Kei, you’re being ridiculous! Daiki is a nice boy! Sure he has some of Tobio’s traits but he’s his own person!” </p><p>Tsukishima let out a “Tch” before saying, “It’s not about Tobio’s son” </p><p>Yamaguchi rose an eyebrow at his husband, wondering what he meant. </p><p>“Kei” he said in a gentle manner, “Do you not want Akane to go on that date because you don’t wanna see her grow up?” </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t say anything and let out a sigh </p><p>Yamaguchi hugged his lover and began messing with his hair, while laying his cheek on top of the blond headed boy. </p><p>“S-she’s our only girl and she’s growing up so fast already! With Ezume It didn’t affect me that much because Ezume resembles me and is also protective of Akane, I just don’t wanna give her up so soon to Tobio’s son” </p><p>Yamaguchi felt as if his heart was gonna burst. Kei had never been vocal with his feelings, but when it came to their kids, it was a different story. Kei had an absolute soft spot for his kids, even if he didn’t show it. </p><p>“Kei, You’re not entirely giving her up, she’s only begun a relationship with Daiki. I know that both you and Ezume are protective of her, which is quite annoying but cute in a way, but Daiki is a good kid” </p><p>“Agreed” The couple turned their head to the sound of their son’s voice. </p><p>“Look Daiki isn’t the smartest kid, but he’s a good one and of course if anything happened to Akane, he wouldn’t hear the last of it” </p><p>Yamaguchi brought all of them into a hug, “You two have such a soft spot for Akane. It’s adorable” </p><p>“Daiki also has a soft spot for his baby sister y’know” </p><p>Yamaguchi turned his head to be greeted by his daughter. </p><p>“Were you listening this whole time?” Kei felt his cheeks heat up, he hated showing his vulnerable side to his kids, especially Akane.</p><p>”Maybe, maybe not” she said, ultimately mocking her dad’s words earlier.</p><p>”You two are such softies for me I love it!!” Akane pinched both her brother and father’s cheeks. </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled contently, happy that everyone got their happy ending</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i thought it would be funny to have tsukiyama’s daughter be in a relationship with kagehina’s son LOL. </p><p>btw Akane is a second year and Ezume is a third year and is in the same class as Daiki! </p><p>comments &amp; kudos are appreciated! i want feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No.1 Fan-Kuroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo if you don’t hurry we’ll be late for Takai’s and Kitaro’s game!” Kenma shouted at his husband, who was trying to get himself and his daughter, Rini ready. </p><p>“You try getting yourself and Rini ready! at the same time too!” Kuroo walked down the stairs with Rini in his arms</p><p>”I have! You’re just bad at time management!” </p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes at his husband’s remarks and rushed to put on Rini’s shoes. </p><p>“Hurry up or else we’re gonna miss it!” No one had good time management skills in the Kuroo household. </p><p>Today was the first day of the Spring Tournament, and even though it wasn’t Takai’s first one, it would be Kitaro’s first one and a first for all of them to go see them play. </p><p>Last year, Kuroo had been too busy with the National Japan Team and unfortunately he couldn’t make it any of the days. And the year before that, Rini fell sick, causing only Kuroo to go and Kitaro to go. </p><p>This would be Rini’s first time seeing her brothers play. They never really took Rini to Takai’s or Kitaro’s games since she wasn’t the biggest fan of loud crowds but she always enjoyed seeing her brothers practice as Kuroo sometimes coached the Nekoma team and Rini would tag along. </p><p>The three of them got there in no time, and happened to get there as their game was about to begin. </p><p>Kuroo had a proud smile on his face seeing both Takai and Kitaro. Takai was their captain, just like Kuroo was and just so happens to play the same position as Kuroo.</p><p>Kitaro player setter, just like Kenma and was a bit like Kenma too. He was strategic but can be cocky and provoke the other team. </p><p>Of course he didn’t pressure the two boys to play volleyball, but it made him proud when they both said they wanted to be like their parents. </p><p>The game begun and Rini was nothing but interested. She first saw Takai serve and then her eyes switched to looking at Kitaro, setting for Takai, causing them to get a point about a minute in. </p><p>Rini clapped her small hands as her brothers scored a point. Rini was only 5 years old, but she easily understood things, including how volleyball worked. </p><p>Point after point, Nekoma kept scoring. It was mainly Takai scoring as Kitaro and Takai made a good pair and were unstoppable together. </p><p>And of course, Rini clapped every single time her brothers scored a point. </p><p>Kenma softly smiled at the sight of Rini clapping and cheering for her brothers. Rini had always been loved and spoiled by her older brothers, and it was precious to see that Rini felt the same way with her brothers. </p><p>Eventually the game ended with Nekoma winning of course. Kuroo, Kenma and Rini had all gone down to go greet the boys.</p><p>Kenma was carrying Rini and as they got closer, she kept squirming and wiggling in his arms, not wanting to be held.</p><p>She was set free and immediately ran over to Takai and tugged on his jersey. </p><p>Takai looked down and found his baby sister, with the widest smile on her face. He picked her up and began asking all sorts of questions.</p><p>”Did you see me and Kitaro play today?” Rini gave a big nod, a huge smile still on her face. </p><p>“Did we look cool?” Rini laughed and let out another nod. Takai threw her up in the air and caught her, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Kitaro joined them, and took Rini from Takai. </p><p>“You have the coolest brothers dont you Rini!” </p><p>Rini let out even bigger laughs. It was safe to say that Rini was their number one fan. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you all enjoyed! also, Takai is a third year, captain of nekoma , Kitaro is a first year, setter and Rini is in kindergarten!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surprises-Tanakiyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yumi looked everywhere for her beloved boyfriend, Kuroo Kitaro. The two had began dating last summer and even though they went to opposite schools and lived in different areas, they made it work. </p><p>Today was the Inter-High Prelims for Miyagi. Kitaro had promised Yumi that he would come and watch as she made many trips to Tokyo to see Kitaro. </p><p>Yumi kept searching but her mind went blank as something had hit her. </p><p>“Stop worrying about that prick of yours. you have a game to focus on” </p><p>Yumi rolled her eyes at her older brother, Kono. Kono was in his first year of college , and coached the Karasuno Girls Volleyball Team. </p><p>Kono didn’t particularly like Kitaro and would always scare him off, but he knew that the boy made Yumi really happy so he toned down on his attitude.</p><p>Tanaka couldn’t be prouder of Kono for chasing off the poor boy. </p><p>Kiyoko would roll her eyes and give a scolding to both boys. She was happy that Yumi had found the most perfect boyfriend. </p><p>Surprisingly, the Kuroo and Tanaka family were close due to Kuroo taking both Kitaro and Takai to the sports store Kiyoko worked at frequently. </p><p>The two families bonded in no time, especially Yumi and Kitaro. After awhile of hanging out everyday, feelings were developed and they began dating.</p><p>Tanaka wasn’t a fan of Kitaro (he still isn’t but he puts up an act for Yumi) and when they had first started dating, Tanaka wouldn’t even let them two be by themselves and would always hang out with him.</p><p>Yumi eventually got fed up and told her mom, knowing she could do something about it and she did. Now, Tanaka doesn’t despise Kitaro that much anymore. </p><p>It was almost time for the first game to start and no sign of her boyfriend. She quickly went to go check her phone and there was a message from Kitaro, indicating that he wasn’t gonna make it. </p><p>She let out a disappointed sigh and threw her phone back into her bag. She knew that Kitaro knew how much she wanted him to watch her play. But she decided to focus on her game and to yell at her boyfriend later. </p><p>Tanaka and Kiyoko were watching from the stands, also being confused on why Kitaro wasn’t here yet. </p><p>“I knew I couldn’t trust him!” Tanaka exclaims which ends up with him being gently hit by Kiyoko. </p><p>“Maybe he just couldn’t make it. Kitaro has a busy family” </p><p>Tanaka rolled his eyes, “Oh please, he’s said that he would come watch Yumi no matter what” </p><p>Kiyoko gave a small kiss to her hot headed husband, “Kiatro is a good kid. He’s probably just busy honey” </p><p>Tanaka calmed down at the use of the pet name. </p><p>With no Kiatro, the game started. Just like her dad, Yumi played wing spiker and was good at it, mainly because Tanaka did everything he could to teach her everything he knew. </p><p>The game was going amazing. Yumi was scoring points left and right and kept getting her serves in. </p><p>But still no sign of Kiatro. Every time  there was a timeout session, she would check the stands but was only greeted with her parents. </p><p>Kono was a bit annoyed at both Kiatro and Yumi but mainly Kiatro. </p><p>Kono ruffled Yumi’s hair, “Stop worrying so much about him. You have a game to win”</p><p>Yumi knew that Kono was right and changed her focus back to the game. </p><p>It was now the third set, Yumi was too focused to even realized that Kiatro had entered the gym and sat next to her parents.</p><p>Tanaka gave a glare to Kiatro as he sat down next to Kiyoko. She nudged him, wanting him to stop.</p><p>”Sorry I’m late, I told Yumi I couldn’t make it but I just wanted to surprise her. I didn’t expect to be this late though” </p><p>Kiyoko gave the boy a smile, “It’s okay, but I doubt Yumi will notice, she’s way too focused right now” She pointed at Yumi, who looked calm and collected. </p><p>Kitaro’s heart swelled with joy. He loved seeing Yumi so calm. It was nice. </p><p>The game came to an end, with Karasuno winning of course. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kitaro had gone down and went to go surprise his lovely girlfriend. He ran and wrapped his arms around Yumi’s waist. </p><p>“guess who” he asks. Yumi’s eyes go wide, not expecting her boyfriend to be here. </p><p>“What are you doing here?! I thought you said you couldn’t make it!” many emotions ran through her body. </p><p>Kiatro released his grip on her and they were now facing each other, “It was a surprise and what makes you think that I would miss your game?” </p><p>He had pulled Yumi closer to him, and gave her a smug smile. The two were leaning in for a kiss but were interrupted when a volleyball had hit the back of Kitaro’s head.</p><p>Yumi’s eyes once again went wide and asked if he was okay. She looked up and saw the smile of her brother. </p><p>She gave a small kiss on Kiatro’s cheek and threw the volleyball back at his face. </p><p>“Serves you right!” She stuck out her tongue at Kono and helped Kitaro back up. </p><p>“Well since you’re here, Let me introduce you to my teammates!” with  that, she dragged Kitaro to where her team was. </p><p>Kono was about to throw another volleyball at Kitaro’s head as he had his arm wrapped around Yumi’s waist but Tanaka stopped him. </p><p>“Leave them be Kono. Let’s go” Kiyoko nudged her husband, “Well haven’t you matured” </p><p>Tanaka smiles, “I only learn from the best” Kiyoko pressed a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Kono could only listen to his dad and told the team that they were leaving and getting ready for their next game. He watched as Kitaro and Yumi left the gym, hand in hand. Maybe Kitaro wasn’t so bad he thought.</p><p>But that thought didn’t last long as he walked out of the gym, greeted with the sight of Kitaro and Yumi kissing. </p><p>Yumi saw her brother and the pair ran away, smiling and laughing knowing that Kono was mad. </p><p>They eventually stopped and Kitaro tucked her hair behind her ear, “I love you” </p><p>Yumi felt herself blushing, “And I love you too” </p><p>They shared another gentle kiss. From today on out, Yumi decided that she loved surprises. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here’s the second official couple of this story!!! i love this pair together! yumi can be very shy but is also very calm and collected and kitaro is sorta like kuroo, very cocky and can provoke others but can get annoyed easily like kenma! them being together just made a lot of sense in my head :) but all the kids have officially been introduced so the next chapter will be about Izumi and Kenji!! (my personal favorite couple) there are more couples that are gonna be introduced later on though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anniversaries-Izumi (Osasuna) & Kenji (Bokuaka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>enjoy more izumi and kenji bc i love them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izumi enough!” </p><p>“Izumi stop!” </p><p>“Miya Izumi!” </p><p>Izumi groaned, “you didn’t need to hit me!” </p><p>“Well you should’ve stopped when I asked nicely” </p><p>Izumi gave one final kiss to Kenji before he would get yelled at again. </p><p>The two boys shared intimate moments like these all the time, in secret of course because if Bokuto knew that his sweet Kenji was doing these types of things, he would flip out.  </p><p>Izumi put on his shirt, (things got a little heated okay) and threw a hoodie at Kenji, knowing that Kenji loved wearing Izumi’s clothes.</p><p>”do we have a date today ji?” Kenji flushed at the nickname</p><p>”Yes! it’s our 5 month anniversary idiot...” Kenji sulked, feeling like Izumi forgot their anniversary. Yeah it was only 5 months but it was an important milestone. </p><p>Izumi went over to his lover and squished his cheeks, “Idiot, you think I would really forget?” Kenji felt himself once again, turning bright red. </p><p>“you made it seemed like you forgot and that i came all the way here for no reason” Izumi playfully rolled his eyes. This was one of the rare times Kenji came all the way to Hyogo. Even though Onigiri Miya was located in Tokyo, Izumi went to school at Inarizaki. But it was his final year there and next year he would go to college in Tokyo, preferably near Kenji’s high school, Fukurodani. </p><p>Kenji felt himself blushing again, “Whatever, let’s get going or else it’ll be dark outside” </p><p>Izumi chuckled and headed out the door, hand in hand with Kenji. </p><p>“we’ll be back!” Izumi shouted at his parents </p><p>“Make sure you get back before 9! Even if Kenji is spending the night, you still have a curfew” Suna singsonged out.  Izumi rolled his eyes at Suna’s remarks. </p><p>They headed outside and hopped into Izumi’s beat up, truck. Izumi opening the door for Kenji of course. </p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Izumi looked at his lover, cheeks flushed with a soft pink color spreading all over his cheeks, lashes batting at him, green emerald eyes that he could stare at for hours. Kenji was the definition of perfection. </p><p>“it’s a surprise” Kenji groaned, he knew that Izumi loved surprises, especially  on date nights. </p><p>“You’re no fun” Kenji poked the side of Izumi’s stomach. </p><p>“I don’t wanna hear it, you end up enjoying the surprise either way” Izumi had a smug smile on his face, causing Kenji to let out a huff of annoyance and cross his arms. </p><p>But the annoyance flew out the window as he felt a hand being gently placed on his thigh. He looked up at Izumi and gave him a heart wrenching smile. </p><p>Even though Kenji had scolded Izumi many times about having two hands on the wheel, Izumi didn’t care and wanted to always have a hand on Kenji at all times, showing everyone that Kenji was his but everyone knew this as the couple had necklaces with the others initial on them. Izumi had gotten them the necklaces when it was their 3 month anniversary. </p><p>Izumi was a huge sap and romantic. For their first anniversary, he had taken Kenji out to this nice, expensive restaurant, for the second month anniversary, he had made dinner for him and Kenji, their third one was special since it was when Izumi gifted Kenji the necklaces, the fourth, it was very simple but they baked  a cake together and ended up creating a huge mess. </p><p>Kenji felt like the luckiest boy ever. Well, he was the luckiest boy ever. He had somehow managed to make Izumi fall in love with him. </p><p>But Kenji snapped out of his thoughts as Izumi had stopped the car. Izumi had brought them to a park? </p><p>Before Kenji could ask any questions, “you’re probably confused but, it’ll make sense” He hopped out of the car, rushing over to open Kenji’s door for him and ran to the trunk of his truck and pulled out a picnic basket.</p><p>Kenji felt his heart melting. He had always told Izumi that he wanted to go on a picnic for their anniversary or in general, he didn’t think that Izumi would remember. </p><p>“you’re such a sap” Izumi grinned, “only for you my love” </p><p>The two boys walked hand in hand to the park and settled on a nice spot, not too isolated from the actual playground. Izumi laid down the blanket, then proceeded to take out everything in the picnic basket. It was filled with all of Kenji’s favorite things like pastries, onigiri, and fresh fruits. Kenji knew he had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. </p><p>“Izumi, you really went all out didn’t you?” Kenji brushed some of Izumi’s bangs out of his hair, looking into his honey brown eyes. Izumi only smiled back, “Of course I did, I love you” The older boy pressed a kiss on Kenji’s nose. “and I love you more” Kenji gave a kiss back. </p><p>Their date proceeded as they finished up their meal and blew out a candle on a small cake that read, “happy anniversary!” something they always did on their anniversaries. </p><p>It was now getting dark, Kenji filled with concern, asking when they were gonna go back. </p><p>“actually, I wanted to stay here till it gets dark. I wanted to go stargazing with you” </p><p>Kenji wanted to scream. Just how did he end up with the most charming boy- no not boy, man. </p><p>They laid there, while Kenji pointed at the sky, showing Izumi where certain constellations were. Izumi thought it was the cutest thing ever. Izumi turned to his side, now facing Kenji, gently admiring the oh so beautiful boy who he got to call his everyday. Kenji picked up on Izumi’s staring.</p><p>”What’s got my pretty thing so mad” Kenji turned to his side, wondering why his boyfriend was staring at him so much. </p><p>Izumi scoffed, “I’m not mad, just admiring you.” Kenji groaned, even if the pair had been dating for 5 months, he still got shy when Izumi would compliment him. </p><p>“But, I have one more thing for you and I need you to close your eyes” Before Kenji could question, his eyes were forcefully shut by Izumi. Kenji let out a small laugh at his boyfriend’s peculiar behavior.</p><p>Izumi brought out the velvet box he kept hidden in the picnic basket, opened it up, and gently slid the shiny ring onto Kenji’s finger. </p><p>Kenji’s eyes went wide, having a somewhat idea of what Izumi was doing. “You can open your eyes now” Kenji felt like crying. He looked down and there was a pretty sliver ring, that had their initials engraved on the inside and had a pretty diamond, sitting on the top of the ring. </p><p>“Izumi....” The older boy spoke before his boyfriend could say anything, “Look before you say anything, it’s a promise ring. A promise that i’m going to marry you and make you the happiest boy.” </p><p>Kenji felt tears running down his face. Izumi wasn’t one bit shocked when he saw the tears. Kenji was an emotional person, so he gently brought the younger boy into his embrace. </p><p>“i love you so much Bokuto Kenji” </p><p>Kenji smiled, “I love you more Miya Izumi” </p><p>“We’re using my last name when we get married. Miya Kenji sounds better” </p><p>Kenji rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah, let’s get back before your parents get mad” </p><p>“happy anniversary Kenji”</p><p>”happy anniversary my love” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH I LOVED THIS SM!!!! can you tell i’m a sucker for jewelry with initials on them? i love this pair so much!! next chapter will be iwaoi and a new character will be introduced as well :)) more izumi and kenji stuff is coming real soon bc i have so much planned for them but i have more couples to be introduced  as well so stay tuned !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Memories-Iwaoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hajime!” Tooru singsonged out, wanting to get the attention of his husband. </p><p>Iwaizumi whipped his head around, wondering why his husband was obnoxiously yelling his name</p><p>”look what I found!” Oikawa was holding up a baby blue scrapbook, the cover filled with stickers and a picture of Satuski. </p><p>“it’s a scrapbook of when Satuski was born!” Tooru exclaimed, his husband smiled at him, knowing that Tooru enjoyed looking at past memories. </p><p>The two boys sat on the couch, Tooru being clearly excited to look through the scrapbook. They opened the first page and it showed Satuski on her first day with her dads. Tooru’s  heart melted. There was a picture of Satuski laying on Hajime’s chest, sleeping soundly. </p><p>The next few pages showed milestones like Satuski rolling over, crawling, standing, walking, eating her first solid foods and etc. But as they reached the end, there was another baby photo. There were stickers at the top of the page, that said “Iwazumi Hiroki” Hajime had a huge smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Hiroki was brought into their lives when Satuski was 2 years old. Both knew that Satuski wanted a younger sibling, (preferably a younger sister) but the pair decided on a baby boy, just because Hajime wanted it to be fair since Tooru got the girl he wanted so he got the boy he always dreamed of. </p><p>Hiroki was a miniature Hajime to say the least. The said boy is extremely protective of Satuski, even if she’s 2 years older, he’s not quite sure how to show his affection to others so he shows it in a more harsh and impactful way. He also plays volleyball, his position being wing spiker, and being the ace, just like Hajime. </p><p>If Hiroki was like Hajime, then Satuski was exactly like Tooru. Very confident but smart, knows exactly what she wants but she doesn’t share her feelings all the time and gets extremely insecure about herself. </p><p>The pair kept looking at the scrapbook, looking through Hiroki’s milestones like his first official game, first day of school and whatnot. There were only a few pages left, they showed a beautiful baby boy, his name, “Iwaizumi Kioshi” Newest member of the Iwazumi family. </p><p>They brought Kioshi into their lives, just 4 months ago. Tooru knew he wanted three kids from the start. Of course he was happy with his two beautiful kids but one more wouldn’t hurt. So the day came where Kioshi was born and they brought him home. </p><p>Satuski and Hiroki were nothing but excited. Just like her dad, Satuski wanted another sibling, she was hoping for a sister but when they found out that it was a boy, Hiroki and Hajime were overjoyed. But in the end, she was happy with having a healthy sibling. </p><p>There weren’t that many photos of Kioshi in the scrapbook, hence why it ended when it had marked Kioshi turning 4 months. Tooru knew he needed to get another scrapbook asap because Kioshi was growing so much already and his other kids were as well. </p><p>“Hajime, do you remember when we brought Kioshi home for the first time?” </p><p>Hajime had a sheepish look on his face, “of course I do, darling, I had never seen Satuski and Hiroki so excited before. I think Kioshi tied our family up together. He was the puzzle piece we needed to finish up this picture” </p><p>Tooru chuckled, “Hajime is such a sap!” </p><p>“Can you blame me? I’ve always dreamed of having a family with you, ever since high school, remember?” </p><p>Tooru’s cheeks turned red, “Of course I do” </p><p>Hajime let out a hearty sigh, “Time flies. Feels like we were talking about that stuff yesterday, laying in my small twin bed, and now Satuski is in her final year of high school, Hiroki is just getting started and Kioshi just reached 4 months.” </p><p>A lot of time did pass. But both boys wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p>Hajime put his head on Tooru’s shoulder, basking in his minty but sweet scent, “Thank you Tooru” </p><p>Tooru perked an eyebrow at him, “for what?” </p><p>“for making my dreams come true.”</p><p>Tooru decided to tease him a bit, “and that would be...” </p><p>Hajime smiled, “Thank you for creating a beautiful family with me and being with me” </p><p>It was Tooru’s turn to smile, “you’re always welcome Hajime” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is kinda short but my wrist hurts so bad and i kept making errors and getting frustrated. but here are the new characters!! i envisioned that iwaoi would have 2 boys and 1 girl because it feels more fitting that they would have more boys ! a new couple is about to be introduced as well!! it invokes satuski and a previous character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Visitors -Sakuatsu & Osasuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is me forgetting to actually introduce sakuatsu’s daughter to you guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fumiko! Izumi is here!” Atsumu hollered, hoping that his daughter would hear him all the way from her room. </p>
<p>“I’ll be down in a second!” </p>
<p>Atsumu went over to the door that a certain someone was banging harshly on. “Ya don’t need ta bang on the damn door Samu!” Osamu shrugged and made his way into his twin’s home, already wanting to prepare dinner. </p>
<p>Atsumu greeted both Suna and Izumi, “Izumi, ya gotten so big! I hardly recognize ya!” Izumi flushed a soft pink, “where’s Fumiko by the way?” just then, footsteps could be heard from the staircase, “I’m right here!” She flung herself onto Izumi, causing both of them to fall down. </p>
<p>“Fumiko, yer dad is gonna yell at ya! He said no more tackling Izumi!” </p>
<p>Fumiko chuckled, her and Izumi had always been close since they were younger. Both were only children and really only had each other. Even though they had a small age gap of 2 years, they got along very well and Fumiko was practically Izumi’s younger sister. </p>
<p>“Fumiko I said no more tackling poor Izumi when he comes over” Fumiko’s eyes go wide at Kiyoomi’s voice, she really didn’t like getting in trouble by her dad. </p>
<p>“How about you two go outside and practice or play some volleyball” Suna suggested, knowing that the two were itching to play volleyball together and were competitive with each other. </p>
<p>The duo headed out and left the four adults in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Atsumu absolutely loved it when Osamu and his small family came over. It was hard getting these get togethers since Atsumu and Kiyoomi both have practice, Suna has practice and Osamu is running the shop and if they didn’t see each other a lot then the two kids didn’t see each other a lot. </p>
<p>“Samu, do you and Rin plan on adopting anymore kids?” Osamu almost choked, Suna patted his husband’s back, making sure that he was okay, “The hell Tsumu?!” Atsumu shrugged, “Izumi is about to go off to college soon in Tokyo and end up living with his boyfriend, don’t ya think it’s time to add another addition to your family? I know Sunarin wants another one” </p>
<p>Osamu looked at Suna and sighed,  “Well we have thought about adopting one more boy.” Atsumu had stars in his eyes, “Really?!! I can already imagine another baby Miya crawlin around the house!” Before Atsumu could talk any longer, Osamu cut him off, “What about you and Kiyoomi? Don’t ya want another kid?” </p>
<p>It was Atsumu’s turn to be shocked and shy, “Eventually I want another kid, Fumiko is lonely, but Omi wants to wait just a bit since Fumiko is only starting high school and we’re busy but, we’re thinking about it” Kiyoomi gives a loving kiss to Atsumu. </p>
<p>“What do you think they’re talking about?” Izumi scoffed, “probably grown up shit” Fumiko groaned, “Izumi” “Fine, they’re probably talking about adopting another kid” Fumiko’s eyes go wide, “wait your parents or mine?” Izumi stopped bouncing the volleyball and threw it somewhere and sat down on the small grassy hill, “probably my parents. I’m heading off to college soon and i’m buying an apartment for me and Kenji so they probably want another one plus I heard them talking about adoption agencies” </p>
<p>Fumiko’s heart swelled but her eyes were telling a different story, she was happy that she would get a new cousin, she was over the moon but the thought of Izumi going away, she didn’t like that very much.  </p>
<p>“Are you gonna still come visit though?” Izumi ruffled her black curly hair, “of course, i’ll even bring Kenji with” Fumiko lit up, she and Kenji got along so incredibly well. They shared a lot of the same hobbies and had the same interests. </p>
<p>“How is Kenji by the way?” Izumi gave ever little detail to Fumiko but she didn’t mind because she loved Kenji just as much as Izumi did. </p>
<p>Time flew by and Osamu was preparing to leave, along with Suna and Izumi. “See ya whenever!!” Izumi went up to Fumiko and patted her head, “see ya later scrub” Fumiko shined a smile at him, “bye Izumi! Osamu and Rin!” Their small family left and it was only Kiyoomi and Atsumu in the living room as Fumiko headed up to her room. </p>
<p>“Omi, do you actually wanna adopt another kid with me?” Atsumu looked up at his husband with unsure eyes, “of course I do, maybe next year we can start looking. Fumiko is just starting her high school career so we should wait just a little bit plus Osamu is planning to have one more and it would be a lot to handle but yes, I wanna adopt more kids with you” Atsumu felt his insides melting, “I love you Omi” “I love you more Miya”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was shorter than expected, but here is sakuatsu’s daughter, sakusa fumiko!! she has a personality like atsumu but is very intelligent like kiyoomi! also i know i said i introduced all the kids’ but for some reason i think that osamu would have 2 boys and not just izumi. i feel like he would have a older boy (izumi) then have a small baby boy so osasuna is getting one more son!! and i’m still thinking if i want fumiko to be an only child or have a sibling . but next chapter will be about akane and daiki’s valentine’s date together!! i have about 2 more couples to introduce still !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. First meeting-Fumiko (Skas) & Hiroki (Iwaoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know i said i would do akane and daiki but i need to finish introducing the new couples instead of just writing about izumi and kenji isooeogofowo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bubs you’ll be fine! My parents are just like yours! well minus my dad’s cleaning obsession but you’ll be okay!” Hiroki rolled his eyes, that was the third time Fumiko had said that to him. </p><p>Today would finally be the day where Hiroki would meet Fumiko’s parents. The two went to different schools in different prefectures, but that didn’t stop their feelings for each other. They met each other at a practice match. Fumiko’s school, Itachimiya went against the girls team at Seijoh. The rest is history from there. </p><p>Fumiko had met Hiroki’s parents and family many many times. Even though they had been dating for about 3 months, she always hung around the Iwaizumi household. But now it was Hiroki’s turn. The boy had been putting this off for all 3 months but Fumiko had persuaded him. </p><p>The pair were just about to leave the small cafe they were at and then head off to Fumiko’s house. The walk from the cafe was a short one. Fumiko could sense the nervousness of her boyfriend, she gave a tight squeeze to his hand, in hopes of comforting said boy. He gave her a cute smile. </p><p>“Omi! can ya at least try to be nice? He’s making Fumiko very very happy!! I know you don’t like him but at least pretend!” Atsumu had been yelling at his husband ever since this morning. Kiyoomi did not wanna meet this “Hiroki” boy. Kiyoomi has a strong hatred towards him all because he thinks he’s a bad influence. He didn’t get the best grades ever, he was very awkward and he had stole his little girl from him! </p><p>In the midst of yelling, the doorbell rang, “Omi can ya go get the door! and please be nice! to Hiroki!” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and complied. The door revealed his beautiful daughter, Fumiko and <em>that</em> boy.</p><p>”Papa! where’s Dad?” Kiyoomi didn’t even spare a glance at Hiroki, giving all his attention to Fumiko, “He’s still preparing dinner, but come inside, it’s cold” Kiyoomi dragged Fumiko inside but left Hiroki outside. Kiyoomi shut the door before Fumiko could even realize what had happened. “Pa! you can’t just leave him outside!” Fumiko undid the lock on the door and dragged her boyfriend inside, asking if he was okay.</p><p>Kiyoomi scoffed and headed towards the kitchen where Atsumu was. Atsumu gave a glare to his husband, “Play nice Omi, please and thank you” he placed a chaste kiss on Kiyoomi’s cheek and went to go greet the couple. </p><p>“Hi Hiroki! I’ve been dying to meet ya! You look so much like your father it’s amazing” Hiroki scratched the back of his neck, “I hear that a lot” he let out an awkward chuckle, Fumiko tightened her grip on his hand. </p><p>“Well dinner is ready so have a seat!” Atsumu brought the couple to the table, Hiroki pulled out Fumiko’s chair for her, of course. Kiyoomi wanted to roll his eyes but he knew if he did, he would be in trouble by both Atsumu and Fumiko. </p><p>“So Hiroki, I hear you have two siblings! what are they like?” Hiroki was caught off guard by Atsumu’s question but still gave an answer, “Uh well I have an older sister, Satuski and a younger brother, Kioshi. Kioshi is the newest addition to our family being 4 months old I think?” Atsumu had stars in his eyes, “Oh he must be so pretty!! I swear all of you look exactly like your parents!” Hiroki chuckled. “You play volleyball right?” Hiroki gave a small nod to Atsumu, “What’s your position? Fumiko says that you play wing spiker and you’re the ace!” </p><p>Hiroki’s face turned red, Fumiko could only laugh, “Yeah i’m the ace, I play for Seijoh, if that wasn’t obvious” it was Fumiko’s turn to speak, “Y’know Hiroki is in the Top Eight Aces in Japan!” Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Really! you’re only a first year and you’re in top eight!” Hiroki only leg out a bashful smile. </p><p>“Tch. Only top eight?” Kiyoomi whispered to himself, which caused Atsumu to secretly hit him under the table. </p><p>“Umm Sakusa-San, I heard that you were the number one ace in the country during your second year” Hiroki was trying his best to have a conversation with his girlfriend’s father, in hopes that maybe he’ll like him.</p><p>Kiyoomi sighed and gave a short answer, “Yep” Atsumu gave the boy a panicked smile, “B-but Hiroki I’m sure you’re just as great as Omi! or maybe even better! I mean you’re already in the top eight in your first year!” Fumiko tried to also drag out the conversation, hoping that Kiyoomi would talk again. “Yeah! Hiroki’s the best! We should go see one of his games soon! Isn’t the Inter-High coming up soon?” </p><p>“And you won’t be going because your Inter-High is right after that so you need to practice” Kiyoomi gave a deadpan look to his now, horrified daughter. Atsumu kicked him a bit harder this times, “What Omi means to say, is that we’ll definitely be there! Right Fumiko?” Fumiko gave a heart warming smile to her boyfriend, “Yep. I’ll be there every step of the way” Atsumu felt his heart melting. </p><p>“Well it’s getting late so how about you go drop off Hiroki at the train station?” Fumiko quickly dragged him out of the dining room and dashed to the door. </p><p>“I’m sorry about that bubs” Fumiko leaned into Hiroki’s touch, “Hey, it’s okay, I really enjoyed it either way” he gave a kiss on the top of her head. “And who knows, maybe your dad will grow on me” Fumiko smiled, “I love you” Hiroki brought them into a hug, “I love you more” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls this took so long to update :| but here’s the third official couple, fumiko and hiroki!!! i have a hc that omi doesn’t like hiroki bc he thinks that hiroki is a “bad boy” kind of thing but hiroki is just a really precious boy who loves his girlfriend! next couple will be introduced then i have some small angst for izumi and kenji bc even though their relationship is healthy, they have a bad side to it but it’ll only be light angst! bc i love them!! and after that is finally akane and daiki!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Delinquent-Izumi(Osasna)/Kenji(Bkak)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW : this chapter includes slight mentions of homophobia, physical fights &amp; degrading  please skip this chapter if you’re uncomfortable with these topics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miya Izumi, you need to stop getting into fights!” Izumi hissed as Suna was putting medicine on his wounds. “Seriously, you’re about to graduate, you can’t keep acting like this.” Izumi rolled his eyes and headed back to his room. </p><p>The past few weeks, Izumi had been getting into fights with classmates, all because he was gay. He really didn’t care that others were teasing him because he was gay, but they would talk degradingly about Kenji. Even though Kenji didn’t go to their school, they had found out about Kenji because of Izumi’s necklace with Kenji’s initial and Kenji was Izumi’s wallpaper. And Izumi wasn’t gonna let this slide.</p><p>Just the other day some kid had said about Kenji, “Hey Izumi! I bet your boyfriend is a cockslut! I bet all he does is suck your—“ The kid didn’t finish his sentence as Izumi had thrown a punch to his face, causing him to get into major trouble by not only his parents and the school but Kenji as well. Kenji wasn’t the biggest fan of Izumi’s fighting that had been going on. Izumi had promised Kenji that he wasn’t going to get into any more fights but that was a major lie. He had gotten into a another fight today. </p><p>As soon as Izumu shut the door to his room, his phone began ringing, it was his one and only, Kenji. He picked up his phone and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. He practically had hearts in his eyes as he started at his lovely boyfriend. Izumi was the first to speak, “Hi baby” Kenji gave him a smile, “hi love, how are you?” Izumi quietly walked over to his desk and placed down his phone, then answered Kenji’s questions. </p><p>Their small chat was going well, until Izumi had turned his head, so his cheek with a huge bruise was showing. Kenji’s eyes went wide, “Izumi, did you get into another right?” Izumi avoided his boyfriends gaze. “No” He was lying right through his teeth. “Then explain the huge purple bruise on your face” “Busted” Izumi thought. </p><p>“Fine! I did get into a fight today, it wasn’t anything serious so calm down.” Kenji sighed, “Don’t  tell me to calm down, Izumi you need to stop getting into fights, you’re about to graduate” Izumi scoffed, “It’s not my fault I keep getting into fights! Those bastards keep talking shit about you so of course I’m gonna defend you!” Kenji closed his eyes, “Izumi, I’ve told you that I don’t care what those jerks say about me, you or our relationship in general” Izumi had a feeling that he was gonna say that. </p><p>“I know” His voice was much more gentle, “I just don’t like them shit talking about the person I love in the whole world. Kenji, you’re my world, you got me wrapped around your pretty little finger so of course I’m gonna say something when someone degrades you. It’s a natural boyfriend instinct” The last part was playful on purpose as he hoping that this conversation would come to an end. </p><p>“Okay. Fine you win, but you only won because you used the sweet boyfriend card! But promise me no more fights, if you break that promise, I won’t come over for the next two weeks” Izumi’s eyes widened, his boyfriend was actually serious about this. “Fine! I promise.” Kenji smiled,”That’s my boy” Izumi averted his gaze away from Kenji, not wanting him to see that he was slightly blushing. </p><p>“You know, you’re kind of like a delinquent. Getting into fights all the time and your grades are not the greatest” Izumi shot his lover an offended look, “Hey!” Kenji let out a hearty laugh, “I’m just telling the truth! At least you have me to tutor you!” Izumi rose an eyebrow, “You can tutor me in adult studies, I’m heavily failing at that subject” Kenji’s cheeks reddened, “Izumi!” The older boy laughed, “Okay okay I’m sorry!” “Better be” </p><p>Their call happily went on until it came time to go to bed. “Uh before you hang up, I just wanna say sorry. Sorry for lashing out on you and breaking our promise” Kenji had a fond expression on his face. “Oh Izumi, you’re the most cutest boy on this planet. It’s okay, I understand why you would get upset at someone saying those things about me but keep in mind that, our relationship is just about us, not them. Try to not let them get to you okay?” Izumi mentally groaned, how did he get so lucky with the most perfect boy?</p><p>”M’kay. I’ll see you on Friday, I love you Ji” </p><p>“I love you more, my little delinquent” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bye i keep saying i’ll do akane and daiki but i keep lying wjiwowosodo also i took a couple off the list because it would be a lot to handle and to keep up with! but now the couples are izumi and kenji, kitaro and yumi, akane and daiki then fumiko and hiroki!! but hope you enjoyed the chapter! i’ve had this hc that izumi would slightly be a delinquent and would get into fights just like osamu did skkslsls but</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A glimpse into the Sawamura Family-Daisuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here’s a small mini series that i’ll be doing! it’ll be based off of each family i have in this ff and it’s basically a glimpse into their daily life !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the twins are 16 (second years) in this oneshot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!” Chika loudly announced to her parents. </p><p>Suga dashed to the door, excited to see his other daughter. “Welcome home! how was practice?” Chika dropped her duffel bag at the front door and plopped onto the couch. “Exhausting! Yumi’s brother is brutal with practice!” Suga chuckled. </p><p>“Where’s Aika?” </p><p>“Aika’s at the library. Said she had to do some studying for a big exam” Chika rolled her eyes, “She’s always studying! so boring” Suga gave her a smile, “It’s what she enjoys Chika. Go get changed, dinner is about to be ready” Chika groaned and complied.</p><p>It really amazed him how different his daughters could be. Yes they are twins, but Chika was so outgoing, plays volleyball and has many friends but Aika is more gentle, quiet and prefers to study rather than hang out with friends. </p><p>Aika shortly come home afterwards, letting out a soft, “I’m home” to her mother. He embraced her into a hug. 

“Welcome back, Chika just got home and your father should be coming home any second now” Aika frowned, not liking the idea that her father wasn’t home yet. </p><p>Aika had always been a “daddy’s girl” from the start. Suga didn’t mind, personally he found it adorable. </p><p>Both girls were now downstairs, patiently waiting for their father to get home so they could set the table for dinner. </p><p>“Why does dad have to work so late” Chika whined, she was exhausted, and hungry. “Now, you know why he has to work so late, being a police officer isn’t easy Chika” Chika rolled her eyes at her sister’s remarks. </p><p>Eventually, the faint sound of the door knob twisting was heard. “I’m home!” And that was the final “I’m home of the day” that Suga would be hearing. He enjoyed hearing all three “I’m home” it was like a reward after a hard and long day. </p><p>Daichi walked over to his girls and gave them a gentle kiss on their head. Both girls whined, complaining that they were no longer five and didn’t need kisses. </p><p>“I’m hurt girls. You let your mother kiss you and not me?” Chika and Aika exchanged looks at each other, then at their dad. Daichi raised his hands up in defeat, 

“Okay okay” He rushed upstairs to get changed, so that his family could have a nice lovely dinner together.</p><p>He came back downstairs in no time, causing the girls to dash off to the table and begin eating. </p><p>Both parents enjoyed seeing their girls enjoy their meal after a long day. Everything the girls did, it felt like a reward to them. </p><p>“Stop looking at us like that” Aika warned. The duo chuckled, and proceeded to eat their meal in a comfortable atmosphere. </p><p>These were the days that both Daichi and Suga loved. The days where they could stare at their daughters forever. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi kskskkfkfo i haven’t updated in awhile so sorry about that. i’ve had a major writers block just didn’t know what to write. but here’s this small series i’ll be doing with each family. sorry that this one<br/>is so short, i haven’t been feeling well at all but next chapter will be iwaoi then osasuna!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A glimpse into the Iwaizumi family-Iwaoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Satuski, please give your baby brother a bath!” Oikawa was exhausted. He had been taking a few months off of his volleyball season to take care of their newest family member, Hiroki and Iwaizumi was out with the National Japan Team doing training with them.</p><p>Thankfully, he had Satuski who acted as his other half when Iwaizumi wasn’t there.</p><p>Oikawa picked up Hiroki and gently handed him to his big sister. He plopped onto the couch, letting out a deep breath. He was grateful for Satuski and grateful that Iwaizumi was also trying to help as well.</p><p>Oikawa would do morning chores such as making Kioshi’s lunch, cleaning the kitchen. He also would take care of Hiroki but Iwaizumi would pick up Kioshi from practice and try to help out in the afternoons if he didn’t work too late.</p><p>Although he had help around him, Tooru was still so exhausted. Mentally and physically. Taking care of three kids who were all so different in ages and in personalities was extreme work.</p><p>While he was deep into his thoughts, the door slamming was enough to get him out of his thoughts. The door slamming this late in the evening meant that Hajime and Kioshi were now home.</p><p>Tooru rushed over to the front door to greet his boys. “Welcome home you two!” Tooru leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Hajime’s cheek then pressed a kiss onto Kioshi’s head. “How was practice?” Both boys answered, “Tiring” they said in unison. “like father like son” Tooru thought to himself.</p><p>“Well, dinner is still warm so change and eat up. Kioshi, I’ll need your lunchboxes so I can prep for tomorrow, that goes for you as well Hajime. After dinner, please clean up and-” He was cut off by Hajime, “Yes Tooru, we know, don’t stress so much okay?” Hajime gave a firm kiss on Tooru’s temple, letting him know that everything was fine and going smoothly.</p><p>And things did go smoothly, Hajime and Kioshi ate their dinner while Tooru made their lunches for tomorrow, Satuski was now in the shower and Tooru sat Hiroki in his high-chair next to his dad.</p><p>“There’s my big guy!” Before Tooru could put Hiroki in his chair, Hajime had grabbed him out of his hands and brought him into his arms. He pressed millions of kisses all over his son’s chubby and plump cheeks.</p><p>“He missed both you a lot today” Tooru pointed at his husband and his eldest son. Hiroki got a bit lonely when his dad was gone and his siblings were out at school. “I’m sure he did miss his one and only brother so much today” Kioshi had a dramatic tone to his voice, Tooru could only laugh as he was the same way.</p><p>It was now getting late into the night, (It was only 9:45 but Tooru was tired) And apparently so was Hiroki. He kept yawing and rubbing his eyes with his small</p><p>hands. Tooru took notice of this. “Kioshi go lay down your brother for me, stay with him till he falls asleep, I’ll be up there soon” Kioshi complied with no complaints and went upstairs.</p><p>Tooru sighed. He still had so much to do around the house but it was getting so late. Just then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Hey” Tooru smiled, knowing exactly who he was talking to “Hi” Hajime nuzzled his face into Tooru’s shoulder. “You smell nice” Tooru laughed, “Honey, I haven’t showered in like three days” Hajime let out a small laugh, “Go shower then. You need it. You’ve been so stressed”</p><p>Well he wasn’t entirely wrong. “There’s still a lot to do around the house” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Please you act like you didn’t finish everything you needed to do last night” Tooru pouted, a sign that Hajime was right. “</p><p>Just go shower and relax okay? I’ll take care of Hiroki for the rest of the night, heck I’ll even take him to work with me tomorrow if you want me to. Just go relax, you need it so bad”</p><p>Tooru was internally grateful that Hajime could read him like an open book. “I love you Hajime” The other male smiled, “I love you more Tooru”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS IMPORTANT: i do not include<br/>mpreg into my oneshot ff, i’ve stated that on the summary of this ff. someone gifted me a ff that includes mpreg and i wanted to clear things up and say i do not include mpreg in this ff or in any of my future ff’s. i also will be writing no smut between the oc’s. there will be make outs and that’s it. a bunch of the oc’s are second and first years so i do not feel comfortable doing that kind of stuff with them and their relationships are all cute and fluffy!!! </p><p>anyways, hoped you enjoyed this update! next family will be osasuna’s family plus new family member !!!!! if you remember i said that i would be giving osasuna one more son so here he is !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New chapter-Izumi/Kenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izumi! Kenji is here” </p><p>Izumi felt a smile grow on his face as heard that Kenji had arrived.  He made his way downstairs to greet his lovely boyfriend.</p><p>“Hi my love” Kenji brought him into a hug, “I missed you” Izumi kissed his cheek, “I missed you more” Izumi smiled and planted a loving kiss on Kenji’s lips. </p><p>Osamu takes this opportunity to tease his son of course. </p><p>“No making out in the hallways, please and thank you” </p><p>Izumi groans and brings Kenji to his room. </p><p>“I love your dads” Izumi gives his lover an eye roll, “Why? because you love seeing me all embarrassed?” Kenji didn’t say anything and let out a snicker. </p><p>Izumi shook his head and tackled his boyfriend onto his bed and began tickling his sides. “Stop! Please! I’m sorry!” Kenji pleaded but Izumi wasn’t going to give in that fast. “If you give me a kiss I’ll let you go” </p><p>“Oh that’s my specialty” Kenji slowly brought their faces together and gently kissed him on his sweet, salty lips. </p><p>Their lips detached and Izumi pressed his head onto Kenji’s shoulder, inhaling his sweet strawberry scent. </p><p>“I missed you” Kenji planted a small and sweet kiss on his soft hair. “I missed you too, love” Izumi groaned, “We’ve been so busy lately, I hate not seeing you” Kenji let out a disappointed sigh. </p><p>Both boys have been busy due to Izumi’s upcoming graduation and Kenji preparing for his third year of high school. As well as apartment hunting. </p><p>The two had plans to move into a small apartment together once Izumi was in his first year of college. He would be going to a college near Kenji’s high school and they would live together. </p><p>It took a lot of mainly convincing Kenji’s parents to let him go live off with Izumi. But Izumi assured them that he would be fine and that his parents weren’t that far off of where they were planning to live. </p><p>“Babe” Izumi let out a hum, letting his lover know that he was listening. </p><p>“Did you ever decide if you like the two bedroom one bath apartment better or the one bedroom one bath” </p><p>“I told you already baby, I like which ever one you like” Izumi gave him a reassuring kiss on his temple before continuing to scroll through his phone. </p><p>Kenji felt himself blush. “Well in that case, I like the one bedroom one bath. It’s a bit cheaper but it’s near both our schools and is in a nice area” </p><p>Izumi let out a satisfied hum, “We can talk to my parents about it at dinner” </p><p>Izumi’s parents decided that they would help the couple pay their lease until they both got stable jobs. Kenji’s parents helping as well. </p><p>As if on cue, Suna softly knocked on the door, hoping not to highly disturb the couple. “Dinner is ready you two” Izumi shouted, “We’ll be down there in like five minutes” </p><p>Kenji gave him a glare, “We’ll be down right now” Izumi groaned and opened the door. Kenji chuckled and headed downstairs to meet with his boyfriend’s parents, Izumi following after. </p><p>Osamu was the first one to spark a conversation, “So, did you figure out which apartment you want?” Izumi gave a reassuring look to his lover, then slowly spoke, “We decided on the one bed, one bathroom. It’ll be cheaper and it’s close to both of our schools” Osamu hummed in satisfaction. </p><p>“Well if that’s the case, then why not go officially tell them that” Kenji’s eyes bulged out of his sockets, “R-right now?” Osamu shrugged his shoulders, “Why not? You have your parents and us helping you and school is ending for you two so why not do it sooner than later” </p><p>The couple couldn’t stop the smiles that were dancing on their faces. They quickly ate their dinner and went to go call the apartment complex, letting them know that they would take it. </p><p>Suna sighed in content, “He’s growing up so fast” Osamu leaned onto his husbands shoulder, “Yeah, but that’s why we have Itsuki coming to join us soon” Suna smiled and pressed  a loving kiss on Osamu’s cheek. </p><p>“I guess this is a new chapter for Izumi and us” Osamu smiled, “Guess so”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>take izumi and kenji as an apology for not updating. i’ve had the WORST writers block ever and i hate it. but decided to write a small filler chapter since i didn’t wanna do the “a glimpse into the blank family” all at once. anyways, osasuna’s second son, his name has been revealed!!! i really like it and it kinda matches izumi’s name !! hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A glimpse into the Bokuto family-Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenji is really moving out with him?” Akaashi gave a glare to his son. “He has a name Kazu” Kazu rolled his eyes. “Honey I don’t see why you dislike Izumi so much, he’s a very gentle and sweet boy to Kenji and to us” Kazu scowled at his mother’s remarks. </p>
<p>Kazu personally thought that Izumi would be a bad influence on his twin. Maybe it was the brotherly overprotective instinct kicking in, but said boy knew that Izumi wasn’t the brightest kid. </p>
<p>“I’m home- actually we’re home!” Kenji announced. Keiji peeked from the corner of the wall, “Welcome home sweetie, and Izumi!” Izumi gave a faint smile to Akaashi and held his hand tightly to Kenji’s. </p>
<p>“Hey Kazu, how are you?” Kazu chose to ignore the presence of Izumi, letting the older boy know that he didn’t wanna speak to him. </p>
<p>“Kazu play nice” said boy ignored his mother and headed back to the safety of his room. </p>
<p>Akaashi sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry about that Izumi, he’s been acting like this since you two started dating” </p>
<p>Izumi shot back a smile, one similar to Osamu’s, “It’s okay, not sure why he doesn’t like me and Ji being together but in the end me and him are happy and that’s all that matters” </p>
<p>Akaashi felt like crying, Kenji really did score the most perfect boy out there. </p>
<p>Kenji had came downstairs, after changing out of his clothes and gently wrapped his arms around Izumi’s broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Well nice to see you to Kenji” Kenji playfully rolled his eyes and gave a wave to his mother. </p>
<p>“By the way, when are you two moving in? We need to start packing Kenji’s stuff right away” Kenji sat on Izumi’s lap, Izumi gripping his waist so he wouldn’t fall off his lap. </p>
<p>“I believe we can move in at the end of next month. Izumi’s graduation is also around that time period so it’ll be packed together” </p>
<p>Akaashi hums, “You know, Kazu isn’t really excited about you leaving him. He is your twin after all, go talk to him.” </p>
<p>Kenji whined, he had been trying to avoid this “talk” for awhile. He knew his brother was ultimately upset about him moving out, but he was starting a future with Izumi and he wasn’t gonna let it all go. </p>
<p>Izumi released his grip, “Go talk to your brother. I’ll be here” the elder boy gave a gentle kiss to Kenji’s temple and let the boy go speak to his twin. </p>
<p>Kenji didn’t even knock and he heard, “Come in” the boy was confused but headed in anyways. </p>
<p>“How did-“ Kazu sighed, “I heard mom so I knew you were coming up either way.” Kenji let’s out an “Oh” before saying, “I’m not sure why you dislike Izumi so much and don’t like the fact that I’m moving in with him. Yes I know we’ll be away from each other, but I know that’s not all.” </p>
<p>Kazu wanted the floor to eat him up. He never really enjoyed talking about his feelings, especially to Kenji. </p>
<p>“I know Izumi isn’t a bad guy, but he just gives off this energy that he’s gonna do something bad to you. Plus that boy gets into trouble like no tomorrow” Kenji felt his heart sinking, “Do you really think that low of him?” Kazu ignored his twin’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Kazu are you kidding me?! you and I have both seen how amazing Izumi is to not only me but to all of us! Izumi always goes out of his way to make me happy and to get along with you and our parents! and you have the nerve to say that he’s “not a terrible guy, but he’s gonna hurt me? I can’t do this right now.” </p>
<p>Kenji stormed out of Kazu’s room, leaving behind a frustrated Kazu. </p>
<p>“Izumi we’re leaving. Mom, I’ll text you later. Tell dad I said bye and I love him.”</p>
<p>Kenji quickly rushed them out of his  house and ran to Izumi’s baby blue truck. </p>
<p>Izumi knew this conversation didn’t go well and he knew it wasn’t gonna go well either. </p>
<p>Kenji flung himself onto Izumi as soon as they got into his car, angry tears leaving his eyes. “It’s okay bunny, I got you” Izumi whispered sweet nothings to the shaking boy in his arms. </p>
<p>Both praying that he could fix this issue with his brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi.... it’s been so incredibly long, and honestly i’ve been so unmotivated and so busy, i haven’t had the time to update. i also have a major writers block rn so this isn’t the best work i put out there. updates will be a bit more consistent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>